


A Confession

by KnockoutAdmirer



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockoutAdmirer/pseuds/KnockoutAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout decides to tell Breakdown how he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so..enjoy!  
> Oh and if you find any errors, please tell me so i can change them and write better stories after this.

"Hey, Breakdown. Can i tell you something?" The red mech walked towards his big blue friend, smiling slightly.

"Yeah Doc?" Breakdown looked down at Knockout, leaning against the wall of the medbay.

"I....well it's not really hard to say, but..." Knockout fidgeted with his servos as he tried to look at his friend. 'Come on, you only need to say this one thing! Why can't you do it?!' He thought to himself, sighing loudly.

"...anything wrong?" asked Breakdown, raising an optic ridge as he stepped towards the other mech.

"No no, it's not anything bad....it's about you." Knockout managed a shy smile as he looked up to Breakdown, blushing oh so slightly. He had always wanted to tell Breakdown what he felt about him but had never seen the right time to do it. "You see, Breakdown.....i...." A small wave of panic crossed Knockout's face as he struggled for words to say.

"You...what?" Breakdown asked, slightly narrowing his optics in curiosity. The only response he got was an inaudible mumble from Knockout, who blushed a shade darker. Knowing he'd figured it out, Breakdown smiled down at the doctor and asked "You like me, don't you?"

"Ahh...uhh..." Still struggling for words to say, Knockout simply stared up at Breakdown. "...yes. I do....i like you...very much...uh...Breakdown..." His face plates were almost as red as his own paint-job.

The bigger mech smiled down at his smaller friend, and chuckled. "And it took you that long to say it?"

"Uh..wh-what?" Knockout was almost offended that his effort had been laughed at. "So...you, uh..did...you already know?" Of course it was probably like Breakdown to laugh at such a thing, but really....it took almost month to finally tell him!

Another chuckle came from Breakdown, but it was softer than before. "Of course i knew, Knockout. Did you think i couldn't notice the looks you gave me most of the time? Or perhaps your not so discrete purring when i help buffer your finish? I was waiting to see how long it took you to tell me, and it turned out to be longer than what i expected."

"....oh...." Was all Knockout could get out, blushing with embarrassment to the comment about his indiscrete purring. "Well.....uh.....i was testing you anyways." He said, glancing up at his friend with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"Hahaha, sure ya was." Breakdown put a servo on Knockout's shoulder as he leant forward and said with a teasing smile, "you're not very good at hiding certain things, pal."

"....i figured." Knockout smiled back and held Breakdowns servo. They stood in front of eachother for a few seconds, holding their gaze as they held servos. "So, Breakdown. Does this mean we're....together now?"

"...i guess so, yeah."

"Does it mean i can..." Knockout tip-toed and closed his optics as he leant forward to kiss him. The only problem was that he couldn't quite reach because of Breakdown's chest. "Uh..." He opened one optic and half frowned as he noted that he couldn't quite kiss his partner and that he was actually stuck.

"Need some help?" Breakdown chuckled and picked Knockout up from the waist, holding him up so he could actually reach his face plates, laughing more because Knockout squealed as he did so.

"Are you mad?! You could have dropped me! Ruined my paint! I-i wasn't ready! I-" Knockout was cut off by a kiss from Breakdown. He calmed down and returned the kiss, completely forgetting that he even panicked or squealed before. Breakdown pulled away and gave his partner a warm smile before carefully setting him back on the ground."I don't know if you know, but you're special to me. Very special."

Knockout gave a sound which was something between a giggle and a squeal. "Of course i'm special to you. It's me you're talking about. Oh and i have something to say in return."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I just need to say that if anything goes bad, always remember that you have me. Do that, and you'll always remember just how great you are. You'll remeber just how special, how lucky you are that i chose you, and it'll make your whole day better."


End file.
